Talk:Defensive Anthem
read the description aloud... each party member HAVE? idk if its supposed to be all party members or each has... plz fixFrvwfr2 21:49, 1 August 2006 (CDT) nerf stick the fact they made this skill an elite is despicable. it's worse than aegis in almost every way except for the fact it's not an enchantment. the 5 second less recharge is balanced by the fact aegis can easily be countered--Coldeye 00:56, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :Well, it costs less than Aegis, factoring in the Leadership bonus, but... Yeah, it's a bit of a nuisance. Aegis lasts as long per rank, and can be buffed by enchanting mods. Defensive Anthem was a superb non-elite, but now it's a mediocre elite. Still, one must keep in mind that you can't compare skills between professions. It's been said, since the creation of elites, that elites are not always strictly better than anything, so much as they may allow you to do things a profession wouldn't normally be able to do. Case in point, paragon doesn't block/evade things, and Defensive Anthem allows them to, and all without leaving Leadership, which is a rather good skill line. I run it fairly often because I don't really like many of the other great non-elites that ended up becoming elite. Merengue 17:49, 24 September 2006 (CDT) ::It does cost less than aegis factoring in leadership bonus, but you have to also consider the fact that paragon has 2 pips of regen(which is why we have leadership bonus). ::Also, the new mesmer skill Mirror of Disenchantment might make Aegis less viable :::True, this allows paragons to block, but if you were in, say, a GvG, wouldn't you just bring along an Aegis monk instead of a Defensive Anthem Paragon? In PvE, it's harder to say so, but I do believe you can usually compare elites across classes, especially in PvP. DancingZombies 00:01, 24 February 2007 (CST) Hey, it counts toward the title....but then again, it sucks. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 71.75.49.206 ( ) }. Lol, I love the notes "Seems rather useless compared to Aegis". This skill screaaaaams for a buff. It would be really nice if it had an adrenaline cost with a short recharge (similar to Lyric of Zeal) instead. --Ufelder 02:37, 6 December 2006 (CST) Pretty weak for an elite... it's basically a cheaper and weaker version of Aegis that got the elite tag stuck on it. Skyreal 19:42, 16 December 2006 (CST) With the Rit item spell that increases shout durations, this can last a fair amount longer than Aegis. Still needs a buff, though. Don't sue me or Entropy --Gimmethegepgun 12:18, 14 February 2007 (CST) :Zomg, I totally agree with this tag. What an utterly useless skill. It might be good for...uh...running. XD Entropy 20:49, 14 February 2007 (CST) ::Running = Steady Stance on a Paragon (assuming Drok run) or Charge (in tandem with Fall Back) --Gimmethegepgun 23:09, 14 February 2007 (CST) Well? --Gimmethegepgun 23:33, 14 February 2007 (CST) The improve skill template should also specify if those improvements are of OR type or AND type. Obviously in this case, you'd want ONE of these changes, in some other case you'd want all the changes on the list. --Spura 10:07, 15 February 2007 (CST) :Done! Thanks for your suggestion. Entropy 12:08, 15 February 2007 (CST) :: This is like a skill that works for casters which dont use attack skills. And the Rit Speed buff is stupid because monks with aegis have blessed aura to do the same, AND it's in their own profession. Does Anet want all para's to have secondary Rit or something? I hope they buff the Para next chapter, like they did with the Ritualist after NF came out. (Frizz 11:16, 3 March 2007 (CST)) :::IMO 75% block is overpowered, it's extremely unrealistic to counter shouts and 75% is just rock-paper-scissors with teams like r-spike. I would rather see it lowered to 25% and the duration:recharge buffed considerably (so 1 paragon can keep it up 80% of the time) or it made non-elite. I do think with its current stats it would be a bit too good as a non-elite. Phool 10:21, 4 March 2007 (CST) ::::25% block is quite a good idea as it wouldn't be worth chaining it like how Incoming was abused. 132.203.83.38 18:08, 6 March 2007 (CST) Mmm, it may not be as good as Aegis, but it does help that you get energy back from each person affected, making this a 10 energy or less skill. If you consider that, it might be somewhat playable... Apparently you guys don't play Guild Wars? this is an unstrippable aegis. Aegis is already overpowered. GG? --Thom Bangalter 17:11, 7 May 2007 (CDT) Yea I dont know if I agree w. lame status. Aegis is really only effective on spellcasters anyways since the mele attackers have high armor... Then there are the benefits of this being unstrippable, and this can be kept up more often than Aegis in the long run-- [[User:Thelordofblah|'Thelordofblah']] 20:24, 20 May 2007 (CDT) You have to understand this lame tag was added a long time ago when most if not everyone agreed that this elite sucks. Now this skill has become useful since people started bringing mirror of disenchantment to remove aegis. Also don't forget the all paragon builds in gvg and ha that use this. I think we have to remove the lame tags so what say you?--Hundbert 08:44, 3 June 2007 (CDT) :It hasn't actually been CHANGED in order to make it decent, others lost the LAME tag because they WERE changed (namely Otyugh's Cry). This is only going up in popularity because of the meta. Who knows, Mending might actually end up in the meta again someday, knowing what people are like.... and will also be the day I take a nice 2 month vacation from GW.... but it would still be fitting of the tag --Gimmethegepgun 23:30, 3 June 2007 (CDT) ::It's more that the paragon has very few elites to effect a party that would be considered useful (this and Crippling anthem really). 76.102.172.202 00:42, 13 June 2007 (CDT) OMG, the update just made this elite worse /cry. I agree. From barely playable to unplayable. Anet hates Paragons, while they should be nerfing their pet dervishes who are the ones that are overpowered. : Apparently they think paragons are really overpowered in PVP. People were chaining these. jhu 22:02, 29 June 2007 (CDT) this elite is so good in HA why is everyone complaining. It isn't an enchantment, bypasses NR and Tranq, and works good with 2 paras in a balance team. Wow, seriously, if you think this elite is bad you need to be less horrible at the game. Which I know is quite a task for the vast majority of you. It is by far one of the stronger paragon elites in both PVE and PVP, in particular in HA where there aren't really many other paragon elites you would run over this at all. Just stop sucking everyone, please. This needs to lose it's LAME tag immediately and people need to be less bad at Guild Wars. Wow: * Remove Elite status. * Increase Block chance to 75%, like many other defensive skills now have. * Increase duration or decrease recharge to a more acceptable ratio. Can you possibly me more stupid and horrible at game mechanics. Unbelievable Yesitsrob 02:28, 24 July 2007 (CDT)